


Being strong doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be weak sometimes And being weak doesn't mean you can't be strong.

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Fluff, Help, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony stark does not need therapy nope no ou.He does not.But when pepper forces him there he goes there because he will do anything for her.And what ever if it's actually helping. No one needs to know that cause he is Tony Stark he is nor weak and he does not need therapy.





	Being strong doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be weak sometimes And being weak doesn't mean you can't be strong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge where me and my friend make story whit the same start and see who did better. The start is made by Iamacctuallydan 
> 
> And it goes like this:
> 
> "It was a dark night. Darker than nights usually were at that time of the year. Yet again, I was on my way to the meeting. I really hated it.  
> “We’re just trying to help you”, they always told me. Hah! Of course, they were. Totally. As if sitting around with all those freaks, talking about feelings would help me."
> 
> Also, my first time using 1st person.  
> Or Pep/Tony

 

It was a dark night. Darker than nights usually were at that time of the year. Yet again, I was on my way to the meeting. I really hated it.

“We’re just trying to help you”, they always told me. Hah! Of course, they were. Totally. As if sitting around with all those freaks, talking about feelings would help me.

As if I would need a fucking shrink I'm Tony Fucking Stark. So what I get nightmares and panic attacks. Well, screw you. Stark men are made of Iron.

I'm Ironman I survived Afganistan, Obi, palladium poisoning, Whiplash , Loki. I flew a fucking nuke into space!

That's right Rogers eat your hear out. Cause I was so able to lay down on that god damn wire and make that sacrifice play you said I couldn't .

But not that any of that matters cause I'm still going to that God damn meeting. For Pepper and Rhodey and the team, I was going to the meeting.

But not without making a fuss about it cause I am Tony Stark and I don't do anything I don't want to easy.

"Peppeeeeeer, honey, love of my life please Do I have to go. " I whine trying to give my most bleeding puppy dog eye I could muster.

Normally this would have the most coldhearted people on their knees but this is Pepper. The Pepper who was basically Immune to my bullshit in every shape or form. Especially when the good of my health was involved. God damn it.

"I'm sorry Tony but this is for your own good. You need this. If you can't talk to us you should still talk to someone" She tells me crossing her arms not wavering like I knew she wouldn't.

I groan in frustration and step in the car. Beautiful custom made that I made if I might add.

"Happy takes him to this address and no matter what he says you take him there. Tony behave I love you"

I mumble I love you back and Happy starts the car.

It takes about 30 minutes until we reach our location.

I let out a sigh and step out and thank Happy before heading to the door knowing that he won't leave till I'm inside. I sigh once more before knocking.

What greets me is not what he expected.

 ✿✿✿

**3 days later**

**Clint**

"Is it just me or is Stark much more... I don't know happier?" I ask when Tony leaves with his girlfriend for a SI meeting.

I watch him leave his shoulders more relaxed than usual and the dark circles almost gone now. Unlike popular believe I am very observant and a spy as Nat is. So what that I like to goof off doesn't mean I don't do my job.

The team was all around me doing their own business. Tasha was reading a book about something. Cap was sketching on his notebook, Thor was watching TV and Bruce was writing science (jibberishs) on his tablet.

"Mm he does look more relaxed and well slept," Tasha says not looking up from her book.

"Yeah he does but that's a good thing right?"Steve asks unlike Tasha looking up from his drawing.

" Yes of course it is I just wonder why" I answer thoughtfully.

"I think he has been seeing a therapist," Bruce says from his notes.

"Oh really," Tasha asks finally looking up.

"Stark seeing a therapist that's something I didn't expect what does he need a therapist for?" Steve asks confused.

"The man of iron has suffered many battles like we have. It is normal for one to need someone to talk to. He is a warrior and is truly strong for going and  to seeking help. I only wish my brother could have gone and seeked help like brother Anthony" Thor booms with bride and sadness.

All I can do is nod thinking it over.

It was good Stark went and seemed to get help. It would probably be best if they all did the same not that any of them would admit it but they all had their own terrors keeping them up at night.

Captain looked confused tho and opened his mouth to say something but then deciding otherwise and closing it again.

He probably didn't understand it back in the day people didn't believe in such things as shellshock and went for more drastic measures like locking the damaged and the strange away. Or something like that I wasn't sure. I will have to talk to Nat about this. She would know what to do.

 ✿✿✿

  **Tony**

3 days ago I went to a therapist nice guy. Blonde with casual hoodie and sweatpants with a strange calm aura all over him. He wasn't like I expected not like the other 2 with their pencils and stupid questions but calmer and more listening who let you talk from the weather to alien wormholes and nukes.

It was nice. And once you talked he gave you an insight of watching the problem from different angles and talking the way the most wisest people would be shamed

Over the meeting I found myself relax and open up. That is impressive taken the fact that I am not a very trusting person. Not that anyone has a right to complain when last time you trusted someone they ripped your heart out.

But here I was telling my life to a complete stranger. Feeling weirdly freed and weak. God, I hate feeling weak. Howard would rip me apart if he found out his son was so weak that he needed a therapist.

I tell this to my therapist and he says something that breaks something free in me.

After that things get so much easier. I talk and talk and talk and when I go to sleep with Pepper in my arm next time I feel so much better than in a while. Cause I'm not gonna waste my life drowning. And when I finally drift off I can hear the words he says.

_"Being strong doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be weak sometimes and being weak doesn't mean you can't be strong"_

-Fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it hope you enjoyed and really going to therapy doesn't make you weak its more than okay to ask help.
> 
>  Now personally I have no idea how to write therapy so I'm not exactly happy with this but I'm not too unhappy eather
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I wanna write more so plz send me avengers prompts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Come say hi or give prompts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
